Your Body Is A Weapon
by velaeria
Summary: [Oneshot] He uses his body like a weapon, made solely for undoing her. He knows just where to touch, just where to press. FeMCxShinjiro.


Just a quick little oneshot in which Minako never died and still finds pleasure in pushing Shinjiro. Song title based off the song of the same title by The Wombats.

* * *

They hardly made it through the door before he's on her, pressing her roughly against the door to their apartment. His mouth is hot, heavy, and demanding against hers. His tongue slips into her mouth with ease and their tongues are quickly locked in a battle of dominance.

Minako had been pushing his limits all night. They had met Mitsuru, Yukari, and Akihiko for drinks at a bar near downtown. It's been awhile since they'd seen their old friends and comrades but she had recently discovered that if she tempts Shinjiro when he can't do anything he'll fuck her like she'll be gone tomorrow. There's no way she'll let this opportunity slip through his fingers.

It started off with light touches above his knee, her hand hidden under the table. They didn't stay light for long. Her hand moved up, her thumb pressingly firmly against his thigh. At one point during some story Akihiko was sharing about university, she moved her hand to grab him through his jeans and felt him instantly stiffen against her touch.

While Yukari and Mitsuru went to get the group another round and Akihiko focused on pulling up something on his phone, Shinjiro leaned towards her, his voice raspy in her ear.

"You're paying for this later."

She'll pay for this any time. His hands are deftly unbuttoning her shirt with the precision of a man who's done this _so_ many times in the past. His mouth descends on her exposed skin, kissing and nipping the flesh of her breasts not covered by her bra. She reaches behind her back to unhook the fabric in question and shrugs out of it and her half-on shirt.

He takes a moment to drink in the sight in front of him, his eyes dark from lust. His hands are on her, pushing her back and up on the door and she's wrapping her legs around his waist. He's pushing her hair away from her neck, the tips of fingers causing electricity to shoot through her body. His lips are against her now, kissing her from her shoulder up to her ear where he playfully nips at it's lobe.

She grinds her hips against his and she can feel how hard he is even though he's still got those damn jeans on. She wants them out of the way. She wants to feel his bare skin against hers, feel the heat that radiates from him. She's wet, willing, and wanting more than being teased against a cold metal door.

"Bed. Now."

The words come out strangled as pinches her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She can feel his damn smirk against her neck, but he's pulling her away from the door and carrying her back to their bed.

He lays her in the middle of the bed and settles in between her legs, hovering over here ever so slightly. He kisses her passionately, taking her lower lip in between his teeth and bites in way that's making her arch against him. He leans back on his shins, his hands moving to the buttons on her pants. She raises her hips off the bed to allow him to pull them, and her panties, down. He tosses them off the bed unceremoniously. She's leaning forward, trying to get him as exposed as she is. Before she can reach the button on his jeans, he's swatting away her hand.

"This is supposed to be punishment, remember? No touching."

He gently pushes her shoulder causing her to fall back on the bed. She's pouting at him as he starts discarding his clothing. She's not all that upset, honestly. This was the end goal, getting him worked up and wanting to be in charge.

She catches a glimpse of his scars as he adds his shirt to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. It's been what, five years now since all that happened? Shinjiro somehow managed to graduate on time with the rest of the third year. He got a job as chef in a city hours away. She stayed at Gekkoukan to finish school. That was a tough year, they were lucky if they saw each other once every few months. But it all worked out, she graduated and moved in with him shortly after.

His weight is against her by the time she snaps back to present day. His hand is against her hip, nudging her to spread her legs further. She obliges and is rewarded with his hand dipping down to her core. He's still teasing her to her dismay. His thumb is drawing lazy circles on her, always missing that sensitive bundle of flesh that she just wish he'd touch. She grinds up against his hand, hoping he gets the hint. She's not to the point of begging quite yet but if he doesn't give her more then she'll take matters into her own hands. His laugh fills the room, reverberating off the walls.

"So needy, aren't we?"

His slips a finger inside her, curling up to stroke her from the inside. A moan slips from her lips as his thumb rubs against that spot she was wanting him to reach earlier.

His free hand comes up to palm her breast, rubbing the hardened nipple in between his fingers. His fingers found a tempo in her that makes her just sing. She moaning his name, begging for more. She's reaching that glorious edge. She's almost there. Almost there. And just as she's about to take that plunge, he pulls away from her.

It takes all her willpower to not just push him back and fuck him on the floor. That shit eating grin on his face is not helping at all. But then she feels the tip of his cock against her opening and she forgets all about revenge.

He's in her in one quick thrust; filling, stretching her. She never gets tired of this feeling, this feeling of giving everything she is to him. She feels the dip on the mattress as his hand comes to rest near her head. She feels his breath against her neck, hot and sticky and smelling like the whiskey he had at the bar. Her legs come up to wrap around his waist, feeling him sink even further into her. She feels his skin beneath her fingers as she grips onto his shoulder. She's going to leave marks but she doesn't care because this feels _so damn good_ and she doesn't want him to stop.

He uses his body like a weapon, made solely for undoing her. He knows just where to touch, just where to press. Her name slips from his lips as he drives into her, hard. He's close, she can tell by the quiver in his voice, in the way his hand is caught in her hair. She's at the edge, and then his thumb is rubbing right above her core and she's falling apart in his arms.

Her hand on his shoulder digs in further, the other hand grabbing a handful of sheets. The white hot heat spreads and spreads until there's nothing left but a pleasant burn.

He's over that edge shortly after, she can feel him twitch and throb inside her, her name echoing off the walls like his laugh did earlier. She feels him press his forehead into her shoulder, the stickiness of sweat seems cold compared to the heat of her afterglow.

He slides out of her, rolling over on his back to stare up the ceiling. She's sliding over to him as he brings his arm over to wrap her around his side. She lays her head on his chest, the rhythm of his heart a soothing melody. She's wraps a strand of his long hair around her finger, watching as it curls and curls around her small finger.

"Mmm…that was good. Remind me to getcha all excited next time we go out."

He scoffs and she swears she hears him mumble something about being a tease under his breath. He's pulling her closer, nuzzling against her head.

"Think next time we'll reverse the roles and see how much you like it."

She doesn't say it aloud, but she's totally looking forward to that.


End file.
